MEET (SEQUEL OF CAFE LOVE)
by bling0323
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak quel Of Cafe Love! NoRen & MarkMin. BxB. Romance. Drama.


_**MEET!**_

 _ **MARK X JAEMIN**_

 _ **JENO X RENJUN**_

 _ **Sequel Of Cafe Love!**_

 _ **Hope You Like It~**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), romance gagal, bxb, tidak sesuai EYD.**_

 **Summary: Lee brother tidak tahu kalau pergi ke dalam cofe malam hari bisa membuat mereka merasakan cinta.**

Siang ini kota Seoul terasa sangat panas. Panas matahari yang terik dan cahaya yang terang mampu membuat orang-orang banjir dengan keringat. Begitu juga yang dirasakan Jeno saat ini. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke perpustakaan kota, dia ingin meminjam buku untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Jeno harus pergi dengan menggunakan bus karena motornya sedang diservice dan dia tidak diperbolehkan memakai mobil dulu. Sepanjang perjalananan dia terus mengibas-ibaskan tanganya karena panas, sungguh dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai perpustakaan.

Jeno turun dihalte dekat dengan pertokoan dan juga cafe. Jeno tahu tempat ini, Limitless Cafe. Dia tersenyum saat melihat cafe itu, dengan segera dia berlari masuk. Sepertinya dia melupakan tujuan awal dia pergi. Sejuknya pendingin ruangan langsung menerpa tubuhnya "ah segarnya" Jeno berjalan ke arah meja kasir dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Dimeja kasir itu terlihat seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang melayani pembeli. Jeno melihat kesegala arah dan kembali menatap perempuan itu.

"Maaf noona apa kau tahu laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai kasir juga disini?" Tanya Jeno to the poin.

Perempuan bernamtag 'Seulgi' itu terdiam sebentar dan terseyum lalu menjawab "Apa yang kau maksud itu Renjun? Kalau iya sekarang ini bukan waktunya dia berjaga"

"Ah iya Renjun. Maksud noona dia mendapat sip malam?"

"Yap! Seminggu ke depan dia mendpat sip malam. Apa kau kenalannya?"

"Ah ya bisa dibilang begitu hehe" Jeno terseyum canggung karena dia dan Renjun sebenarnya tidak saling mengenal.

"Apa kau ada perlu denganya? Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja kerumahnya atau menghubunginya?" Tanya seulgi.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya 3 hari yang lalu di cafe ini, dan sebenarnya aku tidak ada keperluan apapun dengannya" jawab Jeno.

"Ah begitu" Seulgi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya lagi.

"Aku ingin minuman dingin saja hari benar-benar panas" Jeno membuat gestur mengipas-kipaskan tanganya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"

Jeno duduk di kursi depan meja kasir sembari menunggu pesanannya. Setelah beberapa saat seulgi datang dan memberikan minuman itu pada Jeno. Jeno mengeluarkan selembar uang dan memberikannya pada seulgi. "Tunggu sebentar" Seulgi membuka tempat penyimapanan uang untuk mengambil kembalian dan dia juga mengambil secarik kertas dan bolpoin lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

"Ini kembalianya. Terimakasih sudah datang" seulgi tersenyum melihat Jeno hanya diam memperhatikan kertas itu.

 _0186538xxxxxx_

Jeno kembali menatap Seulgi "Noona..ini?"

"Itu nomor Renjun. Aku yakin kau membutuhkanya" Seketika senyum Jeno mengembang Lebar. Dia kembali menatap Seulgi.

"Terimakasih noona" lalu segera berlari keluar cafe masih dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Jeno kembali meneruskan perjalanannya untuk pergi ke perpusatakaan kota dia hanya butuh beberapa menit berjalan dari cafe tadi karena jaraknya memang cukup dekat.

Jeno kembali melihat kertas yang bertuliskan nomor Renjun " _kenapa aku sangat senang saat mendapat nomornya?"_ Ah sudahlah.

Saat berjalan melewati taman yang berada di dekat perpustakaan itu Jeno melihat seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di dekat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan memeluk dirinya sendiri tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Jeno langsung berlari ke arah orang itu.

"Noona kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang itu berambut pendek dan bertubuh mungil, Jeno tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup lututnya.

Tiba-tiba orang itu mengkat wajahnya. Dan Jeno maupun orang itu sama - sama terkejut, kerena yang Jeno lihat orang itu ternyata Renjun.

Renjun langsung menghapus air matanya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Kau lagi. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ku ini laki-laki? Kau menggapku perempuan lagi" Renjun terlihat mengkerutkan dahinya kesal. Hidungnya memerah karena menangis.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kau ini orang yang sama. Dari jauh kau terlihat seperti perempuan" Jeno kelabakan saat melihat Renjun kesal jadi dia mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Renjun langsung berdiri dan membuat Jeno juga ikut berdiri "Hah? Yang benar saja. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang berbatang atau tidak?!" Renjun berkacak pinggang. Lagi, Jeno merasa kan pipinya memanas lagi. Orang ini kalau bicara selalu seenaknya.

"Yak! Aku tidak perlu memperhatikan mana yang berbatang atau tidak. Hanya dengan melihat wajah saja aku sudah tau jenis mereka" Jeno ikut kesal dia mencoba membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menganggap ku perempuan?"

"Itu karena kau cantik, badan mu mungil, dan kau terlihat seperti perempuan" Renjun terdiam mendengar jawaban Jeno, dia merasa pipinya mulai memanas.

 _"Duh kelepasan"_ batin Jeno.

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu" Renjun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpusatkaan, Jeno yang melihat itu langsung berlari mengejar Renjun.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke perpustakaan juga?" Renjun menganggukan kepalanya dan masih berjalan lurus.

"Aku juga ingin pergi ke perpustakaan"

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu" masih dengan berjalan lurus Renjun menjawab. Sedangkan Jeno hanya manyun bebek _" wajahnya manis tapi sifatnya asam"_ type tsundere kali.

"Kau ingin pinjam buku apa?" Tanya Jeno lagi, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mengajak Renjun berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin membaca buku, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sini"

"Kau masih sekolah?"

"Ani. Aku sudah lulus"

"Itu berarti kau lebih tua dari ku hyung" Tiba-tiba Jeno berhenti di depan Renjun "Lee Jeno" jeno tersenyum dan menjulurkan tanganya.

Renjun melihat Jeno dan tanganya secara bergantian "Huang Renjun" senyuman manis Renjun berikan dan menerima uluran tangan Jeno. Dan saat itu lah Jeno merasakan banyak bunga sakura berjatuhan, _indahnya hidup._

Mark keluar dari halaman kampusnya dengan mengendarai motor kesayanganya. Hari ini dia mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi jadi siang ini sudah bisa pulang. Mark berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang.

Ting

Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Semua kendaraan berhenti termasuk dirinya. Dia melihat banyak pejalan kaki yang menyebrang. Setelah lampu berubah hijau Mark langsung tancap gas, dia ingin cepat pulang. Saat akan berbelok dipertigaan seseorang menyebrang jalan, Mark yang kaget langsung mengrem mendadak motornya tapi sayang orang itu sudah jatuh karena terserempet motornya.

Semua orang yang melihat itu menjerit kaget, Mark langsung turun dari motornya dan mendekati orang yang terjatuh tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau akan menyebrang. Ayo aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit". Mark panik dan langsung membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya lutut dan tangan ku saja yang lecet, tidak perlu ke rumah sakit aku bisa mengobatinya dirumah" Orang itu menolak ajakan Mark.

Mark menatap orang itu, dia seperti mengenalnya. Orang itu merasa Mark menatapnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya masih dengan tangan yang membersihkan bajunya.

 _"Orang ini. Pelayan Limitless Cafe_ " Mark akhirnya sadar laki-laki yang ditabraknya ini adalah pelayan yang bekerja di Cafe tempat dia dan Jeno beristirahat tiga hari yang lalu.

"Tidak. Kita harus segera mengobatinya ini bisa infeksi. Ayo ikut aku" Mark langsung menarik lembut tangan pemuda itu, tanpa mereka sadari jantung keduanya sama-sama berdetak dengan cepat.

Mark dan pemuda itu langsung pergi dari sana dengan motor Mark.

Saat ini Jeno sedang mencari buku yang akan dipinjamnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam tapi dia belum juga menemukan buku itu. _"Kenapa susah sekali mencarinya"_ keluh Jeno.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya jika hanya mencari disana" itu suara Renjun dia sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangku yang tersedia untuk pembaca. Jeno menoleh ke belakang dimana Renjun berada. Dia melihat Renjun mentapnya jengah, sedangkan dia hanya nyengir gaje.

"Itu buku biologi. Jadi kau tidak akan menemukan buku fisika di dalamnya, harusnya kau mencari dibagian buku fisika"

"A..ah kau benar juga harusnya aku tidak mencari disini" entah kenapa saat berada dekat Renjun Jeno merasa berubah menjadi orang bodoh.

Jeno kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Renjun tersenyum tertahan dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

Mark menghentikan motornya didepan sebuah minimarket, tadinya dia ingin membawa Jaemin ke rumah sakit tapi pemuda itu selalu menolak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengobatinya sendiri.

"Kau tunggu disini aku akan membeli obat dulu" Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi depan minimarket.

Mark masuk kedalam untuk membeli obat. Jaemin yang melihat Mark sudah masuk tersenyum dia merasakan pipinya memanas. Sesuatu yang menyenakan bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Mark mengambil obat merah, plester, kapas, air dan segala tetek bengeknya untuk mengobati luka Jaemin. Sebenarnya Mark tidak tahu apa saja yang harus dipakai untuk mengobati luka dia hanya tahu barang-barang itu saja.

Dia juga mengambil satu cup besar ice cream chocolate lalu menoleh keluar, ke tempat dimana Jaemin duduk ditatapnya kembali ice cream itu dan tersenyum.

Mark membawa semua belanjaanya ke kasir lalu membayarnya. Dia kembali melangkah keluar dari minimarket itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Mark saat sudah berada di depan Jaemin.

"Ah tidak. Hanya masih sedikit ngilu" jawab Jaemin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita obati. Maaf kalau sakit" Jaemin hanya mengangguk. Dia melihat Mark berjongkok di depan lutunya.

Posisi ini memungkinkanya untuk lebih leluasa melihat wajah Mark, dan pemikiran itu membuatnya merona lagi.

"Maaf bisa kau tarik sedikit celana mu? Aku takut celananya terkena air" Mark menoleh pada pemuda di depannya ini. Sekilah dia melihat rona merah pada pipi Jaemin.

"A..baiklah" Jaemin saat ini hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna biru dongker. Dia menarik sedikit celanya, hanya sedikit sungguh dia malu kalau harus menariknya sampai atas bagaimana kalau nanti pahanya terlihat, _duh jaem._

Mark kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaemin. Dia kemudian mengambil botol air dan membersihkan luka Jaemin. Jaemin meringis saat air itu mengenai lukanya, _sakit_ itu yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Tolong tahan sebentar. Aku tahu ini sakit" Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan Mark kembali fokus pada luka Jaemin. Dia membersihkan luka Jaemin dengan kapas. Lalu dia mengambil obat merah dan menuangkannya sedikit pada kapas lalu kembali menempelkannya pada luka Jaemin.

Setelah dia merasa obat merahnya tersebar rata dia mengambil plester bergambar pororo, membukanya dan menempelkan pada luka Jaemin. Karena luka Jaemin cukup lebar dia mengambil dua plester.

Mark juga melakuka hal yang sama pada tangan Jaemin yang terluka.

"Selesai" Mark tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya, begitupun Jaemin dia juga tersenyum melihat Mark, eh.

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir" tiba - tiba Mark meniup luka yg sudah diplester itu. Jaemin kaget, tentu saja. Dia hanya bisa melongo melihat sikap Mark.

"Semoga cepat sembuh"

"Gomawo" Jaemin mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sangat lembut dia merasa senang dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Sama - sama. Maaf sudah membuat mu seperti ini"

"Tidak apa - apa. Ini juga karena aku yang tidak hati - hati saat menyebrang"

Mark mengangguk.

Saat ini posisinya masih berjongkok didepan Jaemin. Dia sedang memperhatika Jaemin yang sedang mengelus - elus lukanya.

Jaemin yang merasa diperhatikan menjadi selah tingkah sendiri dia tetap berpura - pura sibuk dengan lukanya.

Tiba - tiba Mark berdiri "Mark Lee" dan menjulurkan tanganya. Jaemin yang tadi sibuk dengan lukanya langsung menolah pada Mark dan tanganya.

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Na Jaemin" lalu tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Mark. Keduanya tersenyum.

Dilain tempat...

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau baca?" Saat ini Jeno dan Renjun sedang duduk bersampingan di dalam perpustakaan. Jeno sudah menemukan buku yang dia cari, tapi bukannya pulang dia malah duduk disamping Renjun.

"Bukan apa - apa" jawab Renjun ketus.

Jeno mencoba melirik buku yang Renjun baca. ' _Tips Dan Cara memasak yang benar'._ Jeno melongo _"Hah? Yang benar saja. Diperpusatakaan ada buku seperti ini?"_

 _"_ Kau tidak salah baca kan? Untuk apa kau membaca buka memasak seperti ini? Dan bagaimana bisa buku seperti ini ada diperpustakaan" Jeno heran dengan selera pemuda ini.

"Tentu saja ada kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin aku membacanya sekarang. Dan aku tidak sedang salah baca, aku memang sedang ingin belajar memasak" jawab Renjun sedikit gugup karena ketahuan membaca buku seperti ini.

"Terserah kau saja" keduanya kembali diam.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tadi menangis?"

"Hah?"

"Aish tadi kenapa kau menangis? Baru putus?"

"Iya"

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"Aishh sudah lupakan. Jadi apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau menangis?" Sungguh berbicara dengan Renjun benar - benar menguras tenaganya. Tapi dia tetap ingin berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Rasa penasarannya lebih besar.

"Kau benar. Aku baru saja putus, ditaman itu, tadi"

"Kenapa bisa?"

Jeno marasa ada perasaan kecewa dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan. Kecewa karena ternyata Renjun sudah pernah berpacaran dan bahagia karena ternyata dia sudah putus hahaha.

"Alasanya konyol. Karena aku tidak bisa memasak dia memutuskan ku sepihak. Tapi tidak apa - apa aku juga sudah bosan denganya" Jeno terkejut mendengar pernyataan Renjun. _Benar - benar konyol._

"Jadi karena itu sekarang kau membaca buku itu?" Tanya jeno lagi.

"Yap. Aku ingin membuktikan pada si konyol itu kalau aku juga bisa memasak!" Renjun menggebrak meja dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Yak kalian berdua bisakah diam! Ini perpustakaan bukan mall" teguran dari penjaga perpusatakaan didapatkan Renjun dan Jeno.

Renjun membuat gestur meminta maaf kepada penjaga perpusatakaan itu. Dan kembali menoleh pada Jeno.

"Kau sih lihat kita jadi dimarahi" Renjun menyalahkan Jeno karena insiden ini.

Jeno melotot "Kenapa jadi aku?! Bukankah tadi kau yang berisik"

"Coba kalau kau tidak menanyakan soal itu aku tidak mungkin emosi"

"Salahkan mantan kekasih konyol mu itu. Dia sudah membuat mu sensitive"

Keduanya tidak mau kalah dan terus berdebat. Sampai akhirnya mereka ditendang penjaga perpustakaan.

Saat ini Mark dan Jaemin masih berada di depan minimarket. Mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih sudah mengobatiku" Jaemin bangun dari duduknya dengan sedikit meringis saat lututnya tertekuk.

"Masih sakit? Aku akan mengantarmu"

Mark panik dan membantu Jaemin berdiri.

"Tidak usah aku bisa menggunakan taxi. Hyung pasti lelah kan? Lebih baik hyung pulang" Mark dan Jaemin mengobrol cukup banyak hingga mereka tahu kalau mereka berbeda satu tahun, Jaemin tahu Mark lebih tua darinya, jadi dia memanggilnya hyung.

Mark memang lelah tapi apa tega Mark membiarkan Jaemin pulang sendiri.

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Jaemin menggeleng memberi tanda kalau Mark tidak perlu mengantarnya.

Saat ada taxi lewat Jaemin segera memberhentikanya. Taxi berhenti didepan mereka, dia menoleh pada Mark. Baru saja dia akan berpamitan tapi terhenti saat Mark menjulurkan tanganya dengan satu cup besar ice cream, Jaemin menatap Mark bingung.

"Ini untuk mu sebagai permintaan maaf ku. Terimalah" Mark masih mempertahankan tanganya dan tersenyum pada Jaemin.

Jaemin mengambil Ice Cream itu " Sekali lagi terimakasih" semuanya terasa begitu cepat untuk Mark saat Jaemin tiba - tiba memeluknya sekilas.

Mark terkejut bukan main. Dia tidak menyangka Jaemin akan memeluknya.

Mark melihat Jaemin yang sedang menunduk dan memainkan cup ice cream itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye hyung" Jaemin melambaikan tanganya lalu masuk kedalam taxi.

Taxi itu mulai pergi dari sana. Tapi Mark tetap diam dia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Bye Jaemina" Mark tersenyum dan mulai menyalakan motornya lalu pergi dari sana dengan perasaan bahagia.

"INI KARENA MU! KITA JADI DIUSIR!" Renjun masih mencoba memukul Jeno karena kesal. Mereka diusir dari perpustakaan dengan tidak elit.

"Yakk.. Ya maaf aku juga tidak tahu kita akan diusir" Jeno masih mencoba menjauhkan tangan Renjun yang seperti akan mencakarnya. padahal disini yang salah bukan hanya dirinya tapi Renjun juga.

Renjun menyerah " Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pulang" Renjun mulai melangkah pergi dengan kesal. Jeno menghela napas lega.

"Hei tunggu! Apa kau tidak mau diantar? Kau kan sudah sendiri!" Jeno berteriak saat melihat Renjun pergi. Dia masih berdiri, tidak berniat mengejar Renjun, _dia sedang dalam mode galak,_ Jadi bagaimana mungkin Jeno dekati.

"Terserah. Kau juga sendiri!" Renjun balas berteriak masih dengan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Karena itu apa kau mau bersama ku?" Jeno berteriak lagi tapi sayang Renjun sudah masuk kedalam taxi. Dia tidak tahu Renjun mendengar perkataanya yang terakhir atau tidak.

"Hahh.." Dia menghela napas dan melangkah pergi juga dari sana. _"Semoga kita bertemu lagi"_

End

 **Huwaaaa tidak elitttt! Mianhae sequel nya ancurr aku benar-benar gak berbakat ngarang cerita hahaha. Ini wordnya sampe 2k loh wkwk.**

 **Banyak typos kan? iya, ini gak aku edit lagi.**

 **Semoga ada yg suka hahaha**

 **Jangan minta lagi ya otak lagi blank.**

Terimakasih yang udah review, folls,favs.


End file.
